You're Perfect For Me
by SomethingAmazing95
Summary: Voldemort wasn't around, Harry and Draco are together but Draco's dad isn't happy about it. When Draco's sad about it what will Harry do to cheer him up? Very sweet, no lemons.


**So I got the idea for this story from watching a youtube video of Harry and Draco to the son Perfect by Hedley. I couldn't help myself. This is for my best friend Stevie (I'd put her screen name, but it changes often. Lol.) Sorry if it doesn't have enough lemon for you guys! It's more of a sweet thing. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or the song Perfect. If I did I would be one happy girl. (:**

****

_This takes place in a world where Voldemort doesn't exist, so Harry's parents are still alive, but Draco's parents are still bitter and evil. Sort of. _

It was the first day of school that I saw him. The boy I had been riding in the train with, Ron, said that the boy that caught my attention was Draco Malfoy and that his family was known for being stuck up and looking down on the poor or non-purebloods. I did what every child in the world is taught not to do and I judged the book by its cover, choosing not to talk to him. I couldn't help but stare at him. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back to show his pale, heart shaped face. He had grey, penetrating eyes and soft pink lips that would quirk into a small smile every so often, but they never reached his eyes.

Over the years I found that Draco was a very quiet boy that put on a very convincing face to the public. He always seemed happy, confident, and some might even think he was acting stuck up, but I always saw that wasn't the case in his eyes. His eyes told me everything; I could tell when he got bad news in a letter, I could tell when he was nervous for a test, I could even tell when he didn't want to be around his friends. I met him one day in our fifth year when I was partnered with him in potions, Snape thinking that he was being funny.

"I'm Harry Potter," I introduced myself to the boy. He smiled and shook my hand, shooting a spark up my arm that I couldn't ignore. I looked into his eyes and knew my life wouldn't be the same now that I've met him. I knew I at least had to be his friend, and if I was lucky I would be much more.

We became fast best friends after that. It was something that no one expected, Draco being in Slytherin and me being in Gryffindor, but we ignored the stares. I was a bit put out though because my supposed best friend Ron didn't want anything to do with me after I was hanging out with Draco. I found that I didn't care much though, Hermione was still there for me and I was still able to keep a friendship with Fred and George Weasley as well as Ginny. They were the only Weasley's I really cared for as friends. Ron got a bit annoying.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand slip into mine and a strong, warm arm slide around my waist. I was surrounded by the two best people in my life; Draco had wrapped his arm around my waist, letting me rest my head on his shoulder, and Hermione had grabbed onto my hand in an exciting part of her book. I looked up into Draco's eyes and saw that he was sad again. When his father had found out that he was dating me he had thrown a fit and forbid Draco to see me.

He didn't listen. Instead Draco told his father that he was going to continue seeing me and that there was nothing he could do about it. Draco got kicked out of his house that night and disowned. It was a week before my birthday when he showed up on the doorstep of my parent's home. I had opened the door to my love with tear stained cheeks and leaking eyes. I didn't hesitate when I pulled him into my house and held him tight. My parents let him stay, my father saying that he was happy when his parents let Sirius stay with them when they were kids. My parents were aware that Draco and I were dating and only insisted that the door to my room would be open whenever the both of us were in there, something we readily complied with.

I knew that Draco must be thinking about his father again when his eyes got so sad even with no one around to bug us, only Hermione around and even she not paying attention. "Hey," I whispered in his ear. "Make sure that no one's in the common room with you tonight at around midnight. I have a surprise for you." He looked down at me and smiled softly, trying to let all of the sadness go.

I was walking through the castle at around 11:57 under my invisibility cloak on my way to the Slytherin common room. Hermione had helped me figure out a way to get a locket that I had gotten for Draco to sing a song that made me think of him every time I heard it and I wanted to give it to him in an attempt to raise his spirits a little. We had told each other the passwords for our respective common rooms so that it would be easier for us to see each other at night, so when I got to the entrance I was able to get in easily.

When I took off my cloak I saw Draco lying on the green leather couch with his arm over his eyes. I walked softly to him and knelt down so I could brush my lips to his softly. He moved his arm from his eyes and looked up at me with soft but sad eyes. I brushed my hand across his cheek and pulled out the locket opening it in front of him to reveal the picture of us I had put there and to let the soft sound echo through the empty room.

Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong

I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

He looked up at me as the song came to a close and pulled my face to his. "You are perfect," he murmured before giving me a loving kiss.

****

**I hope you guys liked it! I couldn't help kicking Ron to the curb, Harry just didn't like him and I had to write what Harry was saying, you know? Please tell me what you think. (:**


End file.
